


The Start of Legends

by ihrt



Category: Initial D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: The short story of how Ryousuke Takahashi began street racing at 16 years old. Includes a small section about a 12 year old Takumi driving the 86.“Here” Ryousuke looked up at the keys held by his father’s hand.“What’s this?”





	The Start of Legends

“Here” Ryousuke looked up at the keys held by his father’s hand.

 

“What’s this?” he was 16 years old, he had only gotten his license recently and while he had driven a bit, he didn’t have his own car yet. 

 

“The keys to your car, Ryousuke, something needs to give” his father was always intentional in everything he did. Much like Ryousuke himself, he worked hard but always left room for enjoyment, only Ryosuke didn’t really have any hobbies.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, father,” he said.

 

“Your an exemplary student in everything you do and I couldn’t be prouder but Ryousuke, taking on the family business, without something for just yourself, will burn you out. I have colleague’s who turn to drinking and gambling; their minds give out because they leave no room for enjoyment. You need something to keep your mind sharp” he explained. 

 

His father was an incredible man, far from perfect, but he was as healthy as a 30-year-old and he was 50. He was active with his enjoyment of golf and occasionally entertaining at their home. 

 

“And you mean for me to find a hobby?” Ryousuke said. 

 

“I mean for you to find a passion” he corrected “you are well suited to run the medical field as I do but I am under no illusion that you truly enjoy it. Perhaps you can find Keisuke something adrenaline-inducing that won’t be quite so visible. I’m told that this area has quite the racing scene on the mountain” he said holding out the keys again. 

 

Ryousuke took them “street racing?” he asked. 

 

“So long as your grades don’t drop, I wouldn’t mind you going out at night. Let me know if the car is to your liking and make sure you aren’t caught,” his father said then walked away. Ryousuke stared down at the keys for a long moment. 

 

He walked out to the garage finding a white car waiting for him, he inspected it and opened the door and got in. He started it, it purred loudly and his heart slammed his ribcage at the sound. 

 

This car was fast, wasn’t it? He drove it out of the garage and started driving towards the mountain, he was surprised to find so many people out at this time of night. He parked where he saw other cars there. 

 

“What’s going on?” he asked two guys. 

 

“Ah, just friendly racing, nothing serious” they replied. Ryousuke nodded though he didn’t exactly get it. He watched the road as he heard squealing tires and engines. His breath left him as two cars came barreling down the pass, floating sideways without effort and then jetting past them. 

 

He stared wide-eyed and his hand twitched, his heart pounded loudly in his ears and he knew that he had to figure out how to drive like that. He watched the two drive and finish their race before getting into his own car. 

 

He sped home and then opened up his computer looking for drifting tutorials and a map of the Akaki mountain. 

 

Xxx

 

A 12 year Takumi Fujiwara stepped into his father’s white Trueno, starting the car and giving it two pumps hearing it rumble to life. He rolled down the window to take the cup of water.

 

“Be careful about the tofu kid,” Bunta said handing him the cup and Takumi nodded then set the cup in the holder and drove toward the mountain. He drove even speed, glancing at the cup and then shifted and hit the gas. 

 

He furrowed his brows as he turned a sharp corner and the back tires slid slightly. He glanced at the cup, it was rolling! Finally. He pressed harder on the glass, determined to continue. Maybe he’d get home earlier and finally sleep some more. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came to me out of the blue, I have this kind of head canon that the Takahashi's parents don't really mind if their sons have hobbies they encourage it. There had to be some kind of support to pay for tires and things, 16-year-olds (even wealthy ones) do have some monitoring of money spending. That's just my thought.
> 
> Kind of goes out of the strict, mean parents idea. As for Keisuke past behavior, it's not always upbringing that brings around that kind of stuff. My parents are pretty accepting and the opposite of strict and my brothers got a temper, that's just how it is. 
> 
> Well, leave me a comment if you enjoyed this fic. I wish there were more Initial D fics. It's such an underrated show.


End file.
